Roleplay:(Free Join) SHADOW
Users Cameron33268110 Rules No edit conflict. No sex. (Kissing and hugging is fine) Characters Heroes Shadow the Hedgehog Jenna the Hedgehog Abby the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Choro the Ottsel Klonoa the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prowers Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Lou the Hedgehog Cici the Hedgehog Cammie Stewart Sammy Nooken Rocky the Rat Kark Luna the Hedgehog Lizzy the Hedgehog Damon the Hedgehog Vincent the Fox Peggy the Echidna Ronnie Brook Taylor Isabelle "Future Brook Taylor" Cortez Constable/Future Abby the Hedgehog Kacey the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog (Age 10) Villians Black Doom Scopian the Hedgehog Jemel the Snail Part 1: Shadow's Return King Erican:(Watching the moon) Soldier: Your Majasty, what are you thinking? King Erican: I am thinking about Shadow. He has been missing for quite awhile. Everybody seems to be worrying about him. Soldier: Yes. He disappeared after he defeated The Chamberlin's Shadow. Nobody knows where he is. King Erican: Well, I notice one person who has been acting strange lately. Soldier: Who? King Erican: Abby. Send her here. Soldier: Yes, Your Majasty. (Few hours later, the Soldier brought Abby, who has a sleeping Choro on her shoulder, to Erican) King Erican: Hello Abby. Abby: Your Majasty... King Erican: I see that you notice that Shadow has disappeared for like what, 5 months? Abby: Yes... King Erican: You've been acting strange for the pass 5 months. Abby: Strange....? King Erican: Have you already know that Shadow has disappeared? Abby: ............. (Flashback) Shadow: Don't ever find me! And don't tell anybody about me! (Flashback ended) Abby: No.... King Erican: Are you sure? Abby: Yes.... King Erican: Do you wish to find Shadow? Abby: ..............Yes....... King Erican: You really love Shadow, do you? Abby:(Looks at her adopted father confused) King Erican: Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me. Abby:(Smiles) King Erican: You may leave. Abby:(Leaves the castle, walking through the streets, then stops) I know what I have to do, find Shadow... (The next day, Abby went to Lunatea with still the sleeping Choro and tells Cammie and her friends what happened after the events of Shadow the Hedgehog 2) Cammie: So you want to find Blacky, huh? Abby: Yes. And I'm bringing Choro with me. Rocky: But you'll get hurt! Abby: I'll be fine. I have powers. Sammy: It seems that Ramona took Shadow into the future. You can use my plane to travel back in time to get Shadow. I just hope it doesn't get destroyed like the last time... (Abby gets in the plane and Sammy stands next to her, then Choro wakes up, gets in between them and shouts his usual complaints) Choro: Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting! (Choro trys to press any buttons, but Cammie notices and...) Cammie: CHORO!!!! Don't touch anything! Just go to the future and get Blacky back. Rocky: Go to the rail Choro and hold on tight of it. That's how I did it. Choro:(Goes to the bar like Rocky saids) Sammy: I'm setting the time of the year Shadow is in now. (Puts the time in) Okay! You're ready to go, Abbs. (Starts the plane, then the plane flys off with Abby and Choro in it and then it disappeares) (The portal opens up to the future in a very almost destroy town) Abby:(Still flying the plane, looks around) Oh dear me... What kind of future is this? (Suddenly, a laser blasts the wing off of Sammy's plane) Abby: AAHHH!!!! We've been hit! Hang on Choro!!! (The plane crashes into a metal platform hard, destroying it, but Abby and Choro are okay) Abby:(Gets up, continues to look around the city) Is this where Ramona took Shadow? (Abby was scared. But she knew that Shadow was here. Choro looks at a bar he was still holding in anger, which may've been what remained of Sammy's plane, and tossed it on the ground as hard as he could) Choro: Okay, I swear that's the last time I ever, EVER, touch any stupid Chaos crap! (Crosses his arms) (Suddenly, a bunch of men in red armour approached the two) Soldier: There she is. Move in. Soldier 2: Step away from the animal! Choro: YYAAAAHHHH!!!!! (Choro runs in between a man's legs, running on all fours as fast as he could to avert being possibly captured) ???: Forget the rat. Black Doom wants her! Abby:(Gasps, realizing that Black Doom is still alive) Soldiers:(Gather around Abby) ???: We've been waiting for you! Soldier:(Hits Abby with his gun) Abby: Ugh! (Gets knocked out cold) (Background becomes black) Choro:(Voice) Don't worry Abbs! I'll save you before you know it! (One year later....) (Abby, now wearing a rag dress with no shoes on and is all brusied, outside of her cell was a guard who had black and red fur and red eyes, this was Shadow the Hedgehog) Abby:(Doesn't go to the cell) Shadow... Why are you doing this? Shadow: ................ Abby: I'm sorry I followed you.... I just want to find you..... that's all..... Shadow: ................. Abby:(Sighs) Shadow: .................. (Somehow Shadow doesn't speak to Abby anymore after she found him, or he found or captured her. Abby was heartbroken that Shadow is now a guard of this mysterious army. Does he know that Black Doom is alive? She began to run tears to her face. Suddenly, a thud is heard as fresh clothes are thrown near the poor girl's cell. Also, Choro shows up in a floatation device that may be used for transporting maids to clean the floors) Choro: Ding, ding... Third floor... Body chains, roach food, torture devices. (Choro jumps off the elevator and stands next to the bars) Choro: Hey kid, you seen any heroes around here? Abby:(Heards Choro's voice) Choro? (Gets up, goes to her cell to see that Choro has come to rescue her) Choro:(Shocked to see Abby hurt) WHOA! What'd they do to you?! Abby: Black Doom.... Choro: He's alive?! Abby:(Nods) And Shadow's okay too... But changed.... Choro: Where is he? Abby:(Points to Shadow who is guarding her cell) Choro:(Goes to Shadow, he has changed) Shadow... It's me.... Choro... Shadow:(Looks at Choro) .......... (Turns away) Choro: That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail, literally, to save your girlfriend! Shadow:(Eyes widened, then blushes) Choro: We've been looking for you for 1 year! Say something! Just this once!! Shadow:(Kicks Choro) Go away.... Choro:(Climbs back up to Abby's cell) He's lost it. Abby: I know. He hasn't been himself all the time.... (Begins to cry) I WANT MY SHADOW BACK!!!!!! Choro:(Covers Abby's mouth) Shhhhhh! Right now, we gotta get you outta here. (Looks at the bars) Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your cell so I... Shadow:(Goes to the cell) Chaos.... Abby and Choro:(Notices Shadow was about to use his powers) Abby:(Moves back away) Choro:(Jumps off of Abby's cell) Shadow: BLAST!!!!!! (Chaos Blast destroys the whole cell and Abby and Choro were shocked) Choro: Or aaah... you could do it. Abby:(Goes up to Shadow) You're freeing me... Shadow: Don't want to see you get hurt. I've been pretanding to be a guard because Ramona told me that Black Doom has taken over this city. Abby: So that's why she send you here. Shadow:(Nods) I only doing this because I to save everybody. Abby: Hm. Shadow: By the way. Happy 14th Birthday for you and Klonoa. Abby:(Smiles) Thanks, Shadow... Choro: Come on tall, dark and gruesome. We're outta here! Shadow:(Leaves) Abby:(Follows Shadow) Choro:(Jumps on Abby's shoulder) I, uh, brought you some new threads, Abbs. Put 'em on. (Abby puts on her new clothes, which are a gray sweater, black pants and gray and white boots) Part 2: The Future (Shadow and Abby, with Choro on her shoulder, continue walking around the almost destroyed city) (A hooded man name Constable walks up to them) Constable: Good evening. My name is Constable. Do you- Shadow: How about you be quiet and get back to work, you old hag! Abby: Shadow! Choro:(Jumps off Abby's shoulder and stands next to a red and violet hedgehog girl who is 3 years old, embarress) Aaah... sorry! He's new to the whole... conversation thing. Abby: Shadow! Will you please stop it?! Hell Shadow: NO! (Shadow Normalizes) Constable: Ah. A Hell Form. One of the most evilest forms ever. Tell me how do you get this form. Shadow: I don't know. Okay. It might be similar to Dark Ratatosk Sonic. Constable: Dark Ratatosk Sonic? Another evil form here. I haven't heard that name before since- (Three soldiers came to the 5) Constable: Nevermind. Soldiers:(Surronded them) Soldier 1: By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Black Doom, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die! Abby: "Surrender and Die"? I thought it was "Surrender or Die". Constable: Not in this city! Protect us from these soldiers, and I'll introduce you to someone who could help you! Shadow: Hmph! (Uses Chaos Control to teleport, then kicks the soldiers) (More soilders came in) Abby: Oh no... (Suddenly, a blue blur came running around the soilders, it stop, it was Sonic, who was wearing a vest) Sonic: Wow. That's a sneezy attack you did. Abby: Sonic! Choro: Sonic! (The camera makes a close-up of Sonic, looking at them. The soilders fire guns at him, but Sonic jumps up as the platform explodes. He makes a flipping move and takes out the soilders at the speed of light in a blue flame. Choro and Abby watch in astonishment at the battle while Shadow is not impressed as Sonic comes down and defeats all of the soilders. He then approaches to his adopted sister, Choro, Shadow, Constable and the little girl) Choro:(Impressed) That was cool! Do it again! Abby: Sonic! What are you doing here? Sonic: Choro told me everything that you went to the future to rescue Shadow and didn't come back, so we search you and Shadow for 1 year, I haven't seen the others yet. We split up to find you, but I didn't find the others, so it's just me, Choro and Luna. Abby: Luna? Luna's here? Sonic: Yeah. Constable: Thank you so much. Now that the soldiers are defeated, I will now take my niece, Kacey, to the Rebel Force. Choro:(Goes up to the girl, who is named Kacey) This kid? She looks kinda... scruffy. Kacey: ........... Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplays by Cameron33268110